The invention relates to foldable vehicle roof for convertible vehicles, which roof is supported by a linkage mounted to the vehicle body so as to be movable thereby between a closed position and a storage position.
A foldable vehicle roof of this type is known for example from DE 199 57 012 A1. It includes a linkage, which is pivotally supported on a vehicle body and supports a roof cover material. At its rear end, the roof linkage includes a material support yoke, which extends transverse to the longitudinal vehicle direction and to which the roof cover material is connected for tensioning and holding the rear end part of the roof cover material down in engagement with the vehicle body when the roof is closed. Tensioning is achieved by a tensioning rod which extends, with the roof closed, forwardly and upwardly in the longitudinal vehicle direction and which is pivotally connected at its front end to a roof frame member which is supported by the roof linkage. By way of a cable connection extending alongside the tensioning rod, the roof cover material tensioning yoke is so connected to the roof linkage that, with the roof closed, the tensioning rod is biased into an upwardly over-stretched positioned so that it presses the roof material support yoke downwardly against the vehicle body support area. With Such an arrangement for folding roofs where the roof cover is supported on the vehicle body by way of the roof linkage, parts extending backwardly with the roof material well-tensioned can be biased into sealing relationship with the vehicle body, but it requires substantial design and construction expenses.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a foldable vehicle roof of the type as disclosed in the introductory part of the application wherein a firm engagement of the rear roof end with the vehicle body can be achieved with relatively simple means.